High School (SasuNaru)
by Narutolol
Summary: Just read it.


The Meeting

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto in any way.

 ***BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.*** "Huh?" "OH SHIIIIIIII..." Hi im Uzimaki Naruto. Im 17 and my favorite food is ramen. It's my fist day of a new highschool called "Kohona High" and im running a bit late. I live with my dad Iruka _ps: he adopted me._ He not here because he had a jib interview and had to be gone yesterday. Well lest get bavk to the story.

I run in to the classroom. Like the clusmy person I am I tripped and fell on my face. I quickly got up and started laghing from embarrassment. the teacher then said " Hi I see you finally came to school. I am your teacher Kakashi. So introduce yoirself to the classroom please." " Uhh... hi I Uzimaki Naruto!! I'm 17 and my favorite food is ramen!" " Can you please stop yelling. Anyway class do you have questions?" Kakashi asked.

A boy with red marks down his rased his hand " Hey Naruto why do you like so munch?" I replied " I don't really know my self heheh." I got asked a couple more questions until I got asked " Are you gay?" I proudly said " Yeah so what do you have a problem bitch." I said to a pink

haired girl. " Thats enough you two. Naruto go sit by Sasuke." Kakashi said. I looked around to see a Raven haired boy staring at me blushing then I started to blush myself. Sasuke then turned his head away trying not to blush. I swear I almost got a nose bleed.

 _time skip_ *

It's finaly lunch time. I went to the cafeteria and got some ramen. Then I heard someone calling me. " Hey Naruto Over Here!!" I looked and saw my classmates and went to go sit by them. " Hey Naruto let me introduce you to are gruop." " I'm Kiba this is Hinata."H-hi" this is Shino "..." Lee " Hi welcome to the group. I can see the fire burning inside your heart with compassion!" Neji " Sup." Tenten " It's nice to meet you." and finally Sasuke " Hn".

I sat by Kiba and talked until... " **SASAKE MARY ME!!!" " NO MARRY ME!!!" " HAVE MY BABIES!!"** I got confused. He has fangirls? Whaaaat theee fuuuck? " Get off of me you crazy basturds!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura then said " I will never Sasuke-kun!!!!! Why did you blush at Naruto in the morning? He's a good for nothing idiot." Sakuke gogot red with anger " **LISTEN HERE BITCH! DON'T EVER TALK TO MY NARUTO THAT WAY!!!"** Sasuke then held out his hand " May I kiss you my love?" by now my face was in such a deep red. I nodded slightly. He then held out his and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and kiss me. We both put passion in this kiss. I didn't care people were looking or the fangirls crying. This is my happiest day of my life.

I entered my last class to a suprised I saw My dad Iruka. " Aahh Naruto I'm going to be your teacher!" said Iruka extremely happy. "Oh yea better be on your best Kakshi is coming for dinner withis son." uugh. not him.

time skip*

 _(I'm sorry for the time skips.)_ _RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!! "_ Hey Naruto Kakashi is here!" Iruka said. "Coming right down!" When I got down I saw Sasuke. "Why are you here?" I asked " I'm Kakashi son well adopted son like you," Sasuke aswered. "May I have a word with Sasuke for a momemt?" I dragged Sasuke to the bathroom. "Did you tell Kakashi about the kiss?" I asked angerly. "Of course not dobe," Sasuke stated. "Good."

I then kissed him and headed out. To my suprised I saw Kakashi and Iruka kissing. I Then faked cough "Oh Naruto hi ... uuhh... me and Kakashi are dating," Iruka blushed. Sasuke then whispered in my ear " Like father like son." I then I faked hit him in the arm "Hahahaha. Naruto haha its just a joke. Ha," Sasuke couldn't stop laughing as he said it. After dinner it started raining hard. "Hey I just got a texted that said schools out because of flood warnings," Kakashi said. I then said " Well thats nice." Iruka started to say " Well it's pretty late. lets go to bed." " Don't keep us up all night would ya," Sasuke said. Both Kakashi and Iruka both blushed. "Well good night. Oh ya Sasuke is helping me study." I stated.

 ** _*Kakashi POV*_**

Once I got into the room with Iruka I said " Hey you know I eat lunch in the cafeteria right? " Yea." weellll somthing happed long story short Sasuke and Naruto made out in school. heheh " WHAT FOR HOW LONG!" whispered yelled Iruka "Well about 2 minutes." " I'm going to kill Naruto." " Hey chill out lets just wait until the confess to us." Iruka then said "I bet they're not even studying."


End file.
